


wedding guests

by merrope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, There is a cheek kiss though!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrope/pseuds/merrope
Summary: Theo too is thinking of getting another drink when he hears someone come over to his table. “Can I sit here?” It is a younger, feminine, french voice.





	wedding guests

**Author's Note:**

> I think about these two all the time and this is the second fic of them ever and that just hurts me so much and like just imagine Draco/Blaise/Pansy/the Slytherins' faces when they find out Theo is marrying Gabrielle Delacour and also imagine Ron when he finds out he and Theo are Sort Of family that would make me so happy and yeah. I'm sorry.

Theo had been to about three weddings in his life. The first was his Uncle Kronus' to Aunt Jocelyn, when he was eight. They were both dead now, having chosen the wrong side in both wars. Theo wondered if it would be considered wrong to not have grieved them at all.

The second wedding was nearly twenty years later, Draco and Astoria's. He much preferred that one to his Uncle's.

The third... this was the third. Daphne had been one of those few in school that Theo considered a friend. He had no idea how she met Percy Weasley - he remembers her saying something about meeting at the ministry, probably - but clearly they liked each other well enough.

Theo looked over to where Daphne was currently sitting. She was wearing her wedding dress - the only thing of her mother's she kept, apparently, and only because it was once her grandmother's - and had one of Percy's daughters on her knee, chattering away happily.

Percy got divorced from his first wife soon after his second daughter was born, Theo thinks. Pansy once had wondered aloud if Daphne was more excited to be young Molly and Lucy's new mother than she was to be Percy's wife.

 _At least they'll have a female influence_ , Theo supposes. And having Daphne for a mother is likely no punishment. Daphne seemed distant and critical - and Merlin, she could be - but she was also extremely protective of the ones she loved and would go to the ends of the earth for them.

That was why Theo was here. Daphne cared greatly for him and looked after him in school - again, she was one of the few he'd name a friend. During their seventh year, when the Carrows and Snape ruled the school, the remaining Slytherin had came together more than ever before and had to trust each other entirely. It was quite odd that the only way Theo could get more friends was when there was a war raging on.

So, he owed Daphne. Pansy did too, that's why she was here, even if she complained about absolutely everything. Theo had to admit he agreed with her in some respects; Daphne was getting married in what was essentially a field? Sure there was a nice tent they were all under but still, a _field_.

Pansy sighs then and gets up from her chair. “I'm going to get another drink.” Is all she says before leaving him sitting alone.

He too is thinking of getting another drink when he hears someone come over to his table. “Can I sit here?” It is a younger, feminine, french voice.

Theo looks up to see none other than Gabrielle Delacour. She wears a light purple flowing dress and her hair is down, all around her shoulders. She is a quarter Veela, if Theo remembers well, like her elder sister.

“Of course,” he replies, trying not to stare. She was only, what, eighteen? Theo was only five years older but still, he shouldn't stare.

“Are you here for the bride or groom?” She asks in an airy voice.

“Uh, the bride,” Theo answers, watching as the girl sits down in Pansy's chair quite gracefully.

She nods, looking to where Daphne is laughing at something George Weasley said. “I do not know her as well as you might but Daphne seems nice.”

“She is,” Theo agrees before taking a sip of his almost empty drink. “So, you're here for Percy then?”

“Yes, he is my sister's brother-in-law,” the girl answers and Theo tries to work it out. The only one of Percy's brothers who were married was Bill and his wife was Fleur Delacour, one of the four who fought in the infamous Triwizard Tournament. Who'd have thought Percy the Prefect would be the brother in law to _Fleur Delacour?_

“You're Gabrielle Delacour?” He asks, wishing he had more tact.

The girl nods, smiling slightly. “I am. And you?”

“Theodore Nott,” he answers, putting out a hand for her to shake. Gabrielle does shake it, her hand smaller and daintier but oddly firmer.

There is a silence then. Theo is used to silence, it's been his whole life - endless days being told to be quiet by his father, as a child watching his father command a household and gather allies for the inevitable war, all those days in Hogwarts where he was alone, the whole of his seventh year you had to be silent simply to survive.

But _this_ silence is a comfortable one.

“You think a lot,” she says knowingly, a question not a statement.

“I do,” he agrees, unsure what else to say. It's true, after all.

Gabrielle smiles at him and looks around. Theo sees she is watching the children playing, laughing, shouting.

“I want children one day,” she tells him with a far away look in her very blue eyes.

Theo cannot help but feel lost in those eyes. “Me too.”

She looks surprised. Theo is too. He's never really thought of having a family, being a father. It seems like such responsibility, to care so completely for another human life, to love someone unconditionally. It scares him, really.

For some reason, he feels the need to explain. “As a child I was very alone - I'm an only child, after all. My father... wasn't a good man, and my mother died when I was young. I've always been alone even with people like, say, Daphne in my life. I... I don't know, I just want to be the father I never had.”

Gabrielle is quiet for a long moment, her eyes slightly wet. “I think you deserve to have a family, and to be happy.”

“Thank you,” he says in a quiet, sincere voice.

She smiles at him again and Theo finds himself wishing he could make her smile every day for the rest of his life...

Then a voice bursts from the loud crowd inside the tent, in the dance floor. “Theo, come dance!” Pansy shouts, pulling an apologetic looking Astoria along.

Theo glares at her but Pansy is too drunk to care, she laughs at him and makes Astoria dance with her.

Beside him, Gabrielle laughs, the sound like a dozen angels. Theo isn't sure he has heard a better sound, ever. “I... I better go and make sure she doesn't trip over some children, then.”

“Of course,” she says, standing up too. “I should go find Fleur and little Vic, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” says Theo, awkwardly, gesturing vaguely at nothing. Gabrielle smirks ever so slightly before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

As he goes red, she pulls away. “I will be over near the food tables, if you want to come over later...”

“Yeah,” he says again, wishing he could be more exciting. “Uh, alright.”

Gabrielle smiles again before disappearing into the crowd. He stands there, no doubt looking stupid, for a while before Pansy comes over. “Eh, are you dancing or what?”

“Of course,” Theo says, laughing. Maybe he didn't mind weddings after all.


End file.
